The End is Where We Begin
by Phoenix Shinobi
Summary: When Tadashi encounters a meeting with a strange young woman, is all as it seems? Tadashi x OC and there may be crossovers with other stories in the future.
1. Chapter 1

"Some may call it a curse

Others, a blessing.

This life, is certainly a lonely one.

But, it's the choices we make,

That define us.

If we fall, we fall together.

We are the crusaders.

We walk in the shadows, to serve the light"

"Lab work…" a man grumbles to himself as he attempts to race through the hallway, trying to get to his laboratory quickly. It's not without any trouble however, and his quick blunder costs him. He crashes into a person who has just rounded a corner in the hallway and he tumbles to the ground in a less than graceful fashion.

"Hey, sorry about tha…" he starts, then pauses to look at who he ran into. A mid-length white female was quickly getting to her knees after falling to the floor. The man stops to glance at the female, noticing her layered and dyed black hair, and a set of nose and ear piercings.

"Let me help you" the man starts and bends down, getting on one knee and helping to pick up the young woman's papers and file folders. The young woman organized her papers quickly and quietly once everything was picked up and she stood, and looked at the man in front of her for a second before tearing her gaze away.

"Sorry about that. I'm a little bit clumsy when I'm in a rush to my lab. I don't always pay attention…" he said, then paused and went quiet, a hand rubbing the brown hair on his head.

"Can I get your name…?" he asked politely, not wanting to be rude although he was in a rush to get to his lab. He wanted to hear her name, even if he never saw her again. He thought it would be nice to get her name, although he understood if she was embarrassed after the fall.

"Raven" she spoke quietly, then went silent for a moment before opening her mouth to speak again.

"What's yours…?" she asked quietly and stretched her hand out as a friendly gesture.

"Tadashi. Tadashj Hamada. Pleasure" the young man spoke, stretching his hand out to meet hers and shaking it. This was an interesting, yet awkward start to their first meeting. Little did he know, that many more would follow.

This is a teaser chapter for my new story :)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This chapter will be in Tadashi's Point of View. I want to try and switch on occasion and I'll always let you know when I will. Thanks for the views! Now, back to the story!

"Well… That was certainly interesting…" Tadashi thought to himself as he pushed the door open to the lab. The first person that greeted him was Honey Lemon, who smiled brightly as she ran to her area in the lab.

"Well Tadashi, took you long enough to notice…" Gogo grumbled from somewhere on Tadashi's left.

"Good morning Gogo" he greeted his friend and smirked randomly. Gogo raised an eyebrow in response to this, curious as to why he did that.

"What's gotten in to you? You finally womaned up yet and found a girl? Or let me guess. You ran into one in the hallway this morning…" she said in response to his smirk.

"Well, how'd you know? Stalker much?" he joked with his friend.

"Nah, looking at your face right away told me everything. So, who is it? What's her name? What does she look like? Do you like her?" Gogo immediately sounded off.

Tadashi observed as the rest of his friends and lab partners came into the main area and watched the two speak.

"Relax Gogo, I just met her today. She is quite pretty though…" Tadashi said and then paused, noticing as his friends started smirking.

"What did I do now?" Tadashi thought to himself and was about to speak, but paused as he saw Fred begin to talk.

"Oh Tadashi, you just don't get it do you?" he said and immediately chuckled.

"Turn around…" Wasabi told his friend and watched as Tadashi did just that.

"Ummm… I'll just set the papers here then…" the female said and dropped a stack of file folders on the counter immediately before leaving the lab. As soon as she had left, the group of students immediately burst into laughter.

"Man Tadashi, you'll never get it…." Gogo said, then smiled at her friend.


End file.
